


After the Sky Fell

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is off the Active List after the events of Skyfall. Neither he nor the denizens of MI6 are happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Sky Fell

The incident at Skyfall, Bond's family estate, had ended badly. Everyone agreed on that. Any time a head of MI6 was lost could be counted as a black mark. Not that such an event stopped the cogs of British Espionage from turning.

Agents of of MI6, those who worked closely with the previous M, Olivia Mansfield, went through their days with a veneer of dignity, play acting that they were unaffected by the tragedy. Bond was the worst of them. He had been there, he blamed himself for not being able to stop Silva before he killed her. Even the most ignorant employee could pick op on the dangerous vibes that radiated off the double-O agent and afforded him a wide berth. Of course, the rumours that he had literally thrown someone across the room for saying the wrong thing probably helped that attitude along.

After Skyfall Bond had made his way back to MI6, back down to the bunkers of Churchill. He was debriefed, passed from the hands of one medical professional to another, given the ultimatum that he was on the inactive list until the events leading to M's death could be gone over.

Bond accepted this. It was expected, necessary for the workings of bureaucracy. That did not mean that he liked it. Idleness had ever been his hated foe.


End file.
